


Never again fuck

by CtrlShroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Whump, Gay Panic, Homophobic Themes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Dean Winchester, Weed, Young Dean Winchester, lee webb is roughly the same age as dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlShroom/pseuds/CtrlShroom
Summary: Dean and Lee just finished a week long witch hunt, Lee invites him to take a night off before going back to the real world.
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Never again fuck

**2:34 am January 1st, 2004**

“ I am tellin’ you man she stuck that blunt between the gap in her teeth and i just about laughed my whole ass off!”

Lee slapped his hand across Dean’s back and doubled over laughing. Dean shoved Lee and began to crack up with him.

“Fuck off that sounds hot”

Dean said as he swatted Lee’s jacket with the back of his hand

“Yeah you would say that, hillbilly”

Dean scoffed.

Stumbling down the stairwell of the decommissioned car wash the boys turned a corner to Lee’s Ram.

“Shit Lee, i aint touchin’ that ugly ass truck”

Lee glared with a bright smile.

“Looks like you don’t got a choice seeing as your Impala isn't actually yours.”

Dean slid his tongue across his bottom lip, face tingling and numb. He opened the passenger side door, Lee on the drivers side.

“Wouldn’t kill ya to wash it”

The truck made a crying sound before roaring to life.

“Yes it would”

Lee retorted.

Dean chuckled and moved to look out the rain covered windshield.

Lee veered out of the dismal carwash onto the damp concrete.

Dean blearily stared in distant thought. He needed to wash the blood out of his slacks and re-lace his boot.

Lee Leaned towards Dean and turned the windshield wipers on with a click.

The sound of the tires pushing puddled water onto the trucks muddy sides filled the empty road.

Lee stretched his fingers across the top of the steering wheel.

“You wanna room with me tonight man?i got dwindling stash of catnip we could burn through”

Lee asked pushing his borderline mullet out of his eyes.

Dea waved his arm at him.

“Nah man i-i got, Dad told me to drop off at Bobby’s after we were done.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and chuckled.

“I didn’t think you much cared about what your daddy says.”

Lee said with a sarcastic lilt.

“Shut your whole.”

Dean grumbled.

“I’m just sayin’ man if you wanna crash on my mattress for the night.”

Lee paused.

“John would be none the wiser.”

Dean grinned.

“Godammit Lee have you met my dad? Oh yeah you have an ear full of his praises every time you fart.”

Dean’s voice raised half jovially, Lee smiled.

“Hey i’m just sayin’ you’n I worked hard! It’s fuckin new years, you can blame that damn witch for bein’ late.or- the rain!”

Lee said, turning his left blinker on, rain beginning to let up. Dean waved him off, his face read contemplation.

“So? You wanna fuck off with me or go drink stale joe with Daddy?”

Lee sniffled and pulled into a parking lot by the empty intersection awaiting Dean's answer.

“God man i- okay. Jesus yeah fuck. Lets do it.”

Dean responded nervously rubbing the dried blood from his inner palm.

Lee bit his inner lip smiling and pulled out onto the interstate instead of the intersection. Dean watched as the road that led to Bobby’s faded into the rain and absence of light.

“Look i- last time i did this dad could smell it on me the second i looked at him. I need t’get a fuckin deep clean so he doesnt suspect.”

Lee nodded, and glanced at his mirrors.

“You can borrow my clothes while were there and shower and change back if you wanna go to that much trouble.”

Lee shook his head.

“Aren't you like fuckin 30 now? Why do you let him terrify you?”

Lee asked somewhat sincerely.

“I don’t  _ let  _ him do anything he’s just a hardass. i’m 25 in a few weeks anyway.”

Dean justified but pondered wether he should at least call bobby.

“I-i mean you don’t want to be baked on a case you know?”

Dean said, his voice cracking a bit.

Lee began to open his mouth but chose to leave it.

“Yeah man makes sense.”

He said, instead.

Lee pulled off the desolate highway onto a short road that lead to a dirt passage.

Dean squinted at the flood lights that glared into the car as they pulled into the isolated house.

“No wonder you can smoke here the goddamn police are afraid of getting eaten by a bear.”

Dean said, covering his eyes.

“Yeah its sweet isnt it.”

Lee turned off the engine and exited the truck.

“Hey i’m gonna call bobby see if he’ll cover for me.”

Dean said hopping out the truck and slamming the crooked door.

Lee nodded as he got out his keys and unlocked his cabin.

Dean fumbled with his phone scrolling to bobby’s contact hoping he would be passed out and not pick up.

The line rang for two beats before bobby answered in a rough tone.

“Hey bobby- i’m rooming with lee tonight and i’ll drop by in the morning.”

Bobby grunted.

“Yer dad’s still out, don’t do anything stupid son.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank y-”

The line clicked.

Bless that old bastard.

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and left it on the covered porch.

Lee pooped his head out the front door.

“Dude you stripping on my porch?”

Dean paused.

“Well i am now.”

Dean unbuckled his belt and shimmied his pants off.

Lee Rolled his eyes and slammed the porch door on him.

“Whatever freak, i’m making pasta first.”

Dean unlaced his good boot and slipped out of the disfigured one and hobbled inside.

“Wheres your weed clothes Webb”

Dean said in his socks and boxers as he strolled into the kitchen.

“My closet dumbass.”

Lee said gently stirring a pot on the stove.

“What no gay jokes?”

Dean said from Lee’s room. the cabin was rather small, kitchen and living room shared most of the space, only one window above the sink. Weird hunter cabin.

“Low hanging fruit Dean-o”

Lee called from the kitchen.

They sat and ate dinner after Dean got changed, if you could call expired buttered noodles dinner.


End file.
